Black Traditions (and Muggle Games)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Things get a little heated between the Black brothers at the Black Family Christmas Party. Written for Pinata Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for Incest.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Pinata Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The prompt is the Slash Pinata prompt. Warning for incest. If you are uncomfortable reading this please turn back now. If you can read this type content I hope I enjoy Black Traditions (and Muggle Games).**

Sirius doesn't like the nasty smile that his cousin Bellatrix turns on him as all the children settle into a separate room at the Black family Christmas party. He knows she's up to something but he can't quite put his finger on what it is.

"Let's play a game," she suggests the smirk never leaving her face.

Everyone else agrees but he's silent. He doesn't know what she up to but it's not going end well. He knows this much. The other's are looking at him pleadingly because they don't realize they've walked into trouble. Not yet anyway.

"Come on, Sirius," pleads Regulus giving him the puppy dog look that he used to get whatever he wanted. "It's just a game."

So he gives in. He'll play her stupid game but he doesn't plan on letting his guard down.

"Everybody sit on the ground in a circle," Bellatrix says and he can tell by the tone of her voice what she is suggesting is a Muggle game. She sounds disgusted that she's even talking about it. She places an empty bottle on the ground in the middle of the circle. "The Muggles call this spin the bottle." She holds up a hand as Andromeda begins to say something. "I learned in Muggle Studies. Trust me it'll be telling." She smirks in Regulus's direction which makes Sirius wonder why. "So the rules are as follows. The person whose it has to spin the bottle and whoever the bottle lands on has to go with them into the closet. You have seven minutes to do whatever you want. Regulus you're first."

Regulus looks eager to try the game. He gets up and spins the bottle and Sirius can't help but watch as it goes round and round and round. Both boys start to protest when the bottle lands on Sirius.

"I can't go in the closet with Sirius," Regulus says a slight pink coloring his cheeks.

"You're going to go against the rules then?" asked Bellatrix.

Sirius feels a pang of sympathy for his younger brother as Regulus looks over pleading for him to help. But Bellatrix is non-relenting which leads Sirius to believe she knows something about Regulus that he doesn't.

"In the closet boys," she says holding the door open with that same nasty knowing smile on her that she's been wearing all night.

Sirius walks into the closet arms crossed over his chest as he waits for Regulus to enter too and Bellatrix to close the door. He hears the door close before he feels Regulus by his side.

"Reg..." Sirius begins.

But that is as far as he gets. His baby brother has him against the back wall lips moving hard and passionately against his and he wonders dimly when his younger brother got so forceful.

Regulus pulls away panting a deep blush coloring his face.

"Reg," Sirius looks at him as though seeing him for the first time, "how long have you wanted to do for?"

"Ages."

"Who all knows?"

"Just Bella and Andy. Why?"

But before he can tell Regulus what he now knows to be true his younger brother has him in another lip bruising kiss. The younger boy's hand tangle in his hair and he hears Regulus moan against his lips.

Sirius gently pushes Regulus back when he feels the younger boy's hands grip his butt. "Regulus," he says gaining the boy's attention, "we're brothers. This is wrong."

Regulus pouts at this. "Why is everything I want wrong in your mind, Siri?" he asks.

"Because, Reg, I've got a girlfriend and you're my little brother. That's why it's wrong."

Bellatrix opens the door to find Regulus with his arms across his chest lips swollen and bruised looking longingly at Sirius who stood on the other side of the closet.

"That was in poor taste, Bella," Sirius tells her as he leaves the closet. Not just the closet the room too. He can dimly hear Bellatrix comforting Regulus as he storms up the stairs to his room. His poor brother heartbroken because of him and that hurt more than anything.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Black Traditions (and Muggle Games).**


End file.
